


Click

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, Lipstick, M/M, PWP, Riding Crops, Rimming, Stiletto Heels, Teasing, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Kylo gets a surprise from his general.





	

The walk between Kylo’s quarters and Hux’s wasn’t too long. He had to go down one hallway, take a right to the lift, go up one floor, then head to the left to the last door at the end of that hallway. All in all, it took him about five minutes to get from point A to point B. Not long at all most of the time. However, on nights like this, it was the longest walk ever. 

 

Kylo felt as if he could still feel Hux’s breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. The way the man had walked past him in the gym as he was leaving, a hand pausing on his hip, leaning in to whisper, “I have something special for you tonight. Come to my quarters at 2200 hours. Don’t be a moment late.” It was coupled with a kiss to his neck, short and discreet, and before Kylo could respond, the man had hurried off. 

 

Heading swiftly down the hallway, Kylo could feel anticipation pooling in his gut. His imagination was running wild, filtering through the possibilities. He had to stop himself from getting too excited, not wanting to walk down the hallway with a hard-on. Hux would certainly tease him if he came in already hard for him, without having done anything. Perhaps what the man was offering wasn’t even sex. Maybe he just wanted to take a bubble bath. Though, Kylo felt in his bones this was something more than that. 

 

He arrived at Hux’s door, looking at the touch pad on the wall. A moment passed, and he tried to collect himself. He didn’t want to go in looking as frazzled as he felt, wanted to seem calm. He had no idea what Hux had in store for him tonight. He glanced around himself, then reached out and pushed in the code to enter Hux’s quarters. He came into the large front room, looking around to see the lights dimmed. The door to his bedchamber was shut, and he could hear rustling from behind it. Kylo took two steps toward it before a voice called out and stopped him. 

 

“Ren!” Hux called, sounding annoyed. “You’re ten minutes early, you ass. Wait out there for a minute!” 

 

Well, Hux had never yelled at him for being early before. Standing awkwardly in the front room, Kylo shifted on his feet and tried to figure out what Hux was doing behind that closed door. Slowly, he reached up and removed his helmet, walking with it to the couch. He sat down, setting the helmet off to the side before turning his attention to sleek, black box that was set slightly to the left of his current position. Curiosity waged a war in him, his nosy nature making him want to reach over and open it up. After a moment, he decided if Hux didn’t want him to see what was in it, he would have hidden it. Picking up the box, he pulled it open and stared. 

 

Heels. Smooth, shiny, and black. Sitting on a bed of red tissue paper, looking like something out of one of his best dreams. He reached a hand in to touch one, but stopped himself at the last second. Well, he certainly wasn’t supposed to be seeing these yet. 

 

“Oh, and Ren! Don’t open up that box on the table!” 

 

Suspicions confirmed. Kylo slammed the lid back on it a little too hard, then set it back down beside him on the couch. He sat back, trying to appear as casual as possible as he heard the swish of the the door to Hux’s bedroom opening. He didn’t look over, eyes glued to the wall as he tried not to sweat. He buried his hands between his thighs, resisting the urge to start whistling. 

 

“You opened the box.” Damn. “This is why I gave you a time, you know. To get you here at exactly the right moment. But there you go. Ruining my plans again. Messing up your surprise. Bad boy.” Kylo shuddered at that, then slowly looked over at Hux. 

 

The first thing he noticed was surprising, considering the rest of the man. It was bright red lipstick, framing his lips and filling them out beautifully. Kylo’s eyes raked down the rest of Hux’s body, taking in the myriad of beautiful, enticing things. A corset of black leather was cinched tightly around his middle, accentuating every natural curve he had. At its base was a garter belt of a lacy quality with straps that attached to fishnet tights. His command cap sat atop his head, but his hair was loose under it, a rarity. Long black gloves rose to his elbows, and there was a black crop in one hand that Hux had specially made a few months before. It was especially long, and could brush the floor when he held it down like that. But his feet were bare of the heels that Kylo could only assume belonged there. 

 

Hux heaved a sigh, disappointed as he turned and sauntered over to his desk. Kylo licked his lips at the way the panties he was wearing gave him a nice view of his ass cheeks. But then the man spun and sunk down in his desk chair, which he angled out toward the couch. “You’ve already ruined the surprise. So why don’t you make yourself useful, hmm?” He motioned to the box. “Strip down to nothing but your leggings, then come and put those on me. Might as well complete my ensemble.” 

 

Kylo stared for a moment, his eyes traveling over those long, beautiful legs. He wanted to kiss them, worship them. He slowly stood up, then took off his top layer quickly. He tossed it to the ground, then let his undershirt join it. He unclipped his suspenders, dropping them as well. He kicked off his boots, then grabbed the box. He moved over to the chair, going down to his knees. There was something about the submissive gesture that made his cock twitch, suddenly becoming interested. 

 

Reverently, Kylo opened up the box. He carefully took the left heel out, cradling it in his hands like a sacred object. Hux held out one foot to him, and Kylo carefully slipped the shoe into place. The next he handled with the same delicate care. Once that was done, he slid the box back across the floor, then watched as Hux carefully crossed his legs. Kylo leaned forward and kissed his knee, beginning to move his lips down his leg. 

 

“Bad,” Hux said, quite suddenly, batting him away with a gloved hand. Kylo sat back, a disgruntled noise stirring in the back of his throat. “Bad boy. Didn’t tell you to touch yet, did I? No touching me yet. And if you’re bad, then I might not let you touch me at all tonight.” He reached out with the toe of one of those killer shoes, running it down the front of his bare chest. Kylo’s cock twitched again, and Hux smirked knowingly. 

 

“You’re being cruel,” Kylo said, but dutifully tucked his arms behind his back. He spread his legs out a bit further, looking pointedly down at his tenting leggings. Licking his lips, he tried to imagine what that leather would feel like against his hands, should he ever be allowed to touch. His eyes lifted to Hux again, and he stared at the beautiful man, thinking now about smearing his perfectly applied lipstick. 

 

“Now, now, don’t start mouthing off,” Hux said, smirking at him. “Make me mad and you won’t get anything from me. I’ll just sit here and look pretty while you get hard in your pants and pine. But...if you make me proud, I’ll give you what you want. Hmm? You want this?” He motioned to himself, then rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, supporting his chin with a cocky expression. “Mm, well, I know how you can get it.” 

 

“How?” Kylo asked, bluntly. Hux smacked him on the arm with the crop, making Kylo jump in surprise. He looked at it for a moment, then glanced up at Hux again. “I mean...how do I get it, sir?” 

 

“Better.” The crop was brushed lightly over the spot that was just struck, and Kylo relaxed a bit at the gentle touch. “First, you’re going to have to show me exactly how much you want me, okay? You’re going to have to prove how much you need me.” He wriggled his foot, smirking again. “Go on. Kiss it, boy. Show me what you want.” 

 

Kylo only hesitated for a moment before scooting forward. His first focus was the leg Hux had crossed over the other, the shoe in the air near his face already. He leaned over and pressed his lips against the tip of the toe. He pressed more firmly against it, then moved along the side. He kept his hands behind his back, brushing his lips over the black shine. All over the shoe. He made it back to the heel eventually, kissing down the column carefully. When he came to the very end, Kylo pulled back, looking up at Hux hopefully. 

 

“What? You expect to be praised for that pathetic showcase? There’s another shoe just waiting for you. Give it the same treatment. You’ll make it feel lonely.” Hux fake pouted, making Kylo swallow as those painted lips perked out. “Don’t just stare. Get to work, boy. Please me, or you can saunter on back to your own quarters tonight.” 

 

Well, Kylo wasn’t going to risk  _ that  _ happening. He lowered himself slowly, eyes staying on Hux’s face until he was eye level with the toe of the shoe. He kissed it wetly, then ran his tongue along the smooth leather. He groaned softly, his eyes unfocusing as he kissed along the side of the shoe. Kylo planted affection along it, his cock pulsing in his pants as testament to how the degradation and submission pleased him. He felt the crop running along his back, and he let out a soft moan at that as well. 

 

“Good boy,” Hux whispered, making Kylo’s heart hammar at the praise. “Good boy. Now sit up for me again.” Kylo scrambled to comply, spreading his legs a little further apart, puffing out his chest a bit. Hux laughed at him, making his cheeks burn slightly. “Oh, so eager. My boy is just so eager for his general, isn’t he?” 

 

Kylo nodded his head pathetically, looking down at his trapped cock once more. He whined a bit, then looked back to Hux entreatingly. “I’m eager for you. I’m ready for you. Please, sir. Please…” Kylo tilted his head, fixing his general with his best, most pathetic expression. Hux’s face remained passive and unchanged. “Can I please kiss you?” 

 

“You just want to ruin my lipstick,” Hux said, tutting a bit. “No. No you may not. Try again. Ask for what you want, sweet boy.” 

 

Kylo licked his lips, then shifted forward a bit. “Can I kiss your legs? Can I touch them? You look so good in the...the stockings. I want to feel you.” 

 

“Hmm?” Hux grinned at him wickedly. “No. Like I said, no touching. You only get to touch me how I want you to. And all I want…” Hux shifted, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward a bit. Kylo strained up toward him, swallowing thickly. He felt the Hux’s shoe pressing against his erection, making him groan softly in appreciation. “All I want from you, sweet boy, is your cock. Your wandering hands, your lips, they don’t matter to me. You’re just a walking cock, sweet boy.” Hux leaned back, then shifted his leg up, heel pressing into Kylo’s chest. Hux slowly extended his leg, pushing him back. 

 

Submissively going, Kylo laid back on the floor, shifting his legs out in front of him. He breathed out sharply as his back met the cold floor. He let out a soft whine, wanton and thick. “General,” he moaned, shifting his hips up a bit. A click made him jump, the sound unexpectedly echoing around him. Another followed a moment later. He let out a short breath, then turned his head to watch the black stilettos and slender legs come into view. He felt the crop brush along his cock, up his stomach, and over his chest. “Oh, General, please,” he whispered, earning a soft chuckle. 

 

“I see how much you want me. Look at that pretty cock. It wants me so bad, doesn’t it? Do you want me as bad, Ren?” More heel clicks as Hux paced away, the crop following the same path down his body. “Spread your legs.” 

 

Immediately, Kylo did as he was told. A moment later, he felt Hux’s shoe pushing against his thighs, shoving his legs further apart so that the man could comfortably stand between them. And then that same shoe came to rest over his cock once more, pressing down with the slightest bit of pressure. Kylo found himself vigorously gyrating his hips up against the sole, his mouth falling open. He moaned and panted, finally getting some relief. Hux laughed, pressing down a bit harder. “Aw, the boy is desperate. Does he want to come already?” Kylo nodded. Hux tsked. “We haven’t even gotten started. Oh, you’re so easy. You don’t even make it fun anymore.” 

 

“I’m sorry, General. I’ll be better. Won’t come yet. I promise.” 

 

“Well you better not. I haven’t given you permission yet, have I?” he asked, then ground the sole down against him. Kylo whined, his pleasure mounting. He panted up at the man, eyes going a bit glassy. He tipped his head up, looking up at the man, who had his hands on his hips, one still holding that crop. “Have I?” 

 

“No, sir!” 

 

“Exactly.” Hux took his foot away, stepping over Kylo’s leg, leaving him in absolute agony. He jerked his hips up against nothing a few times before just slumping and whining desperately. Hux’s heels clicked a few steps away, and Kylo turned his head in the direction he was going. “Get up. Get up and take off those awful leggings and sit down on the couch. Don’t touch yourself. And don’t touch me.” 

 

Kylo complied, standing up and ripping his leggings off down his legs. He stumbled out of them, then headed over to the couch. He dropped his hands down, gripping the edge of the cushion tightly. He kept his eyes toward Hux, watching the man bend down and pull a bottle of lube out of the bottom drawer of his desk. After, the man stalked over with a predatory grace, heels clicking against the durasteel floor. Kylo’s cock ached, leaking a bit of precome that slid down his length slowly. 

 

“Good boy,” Hux said, finally, coming over to him. He smirked down at him, then teasingly brushed to crop along his inner thigh. “You’re so good for me. Now, take the lube and slick up your cock for me.” 

 

Nodding, he reached up, taking the familiar blue bottle. Carefully uncapping it, he poured a bit onto his palm, beginning to stroke himself. Moaning, he let his head fall back against the back of the couch, slumping to the side. He let his movements speed up slightly, a few gasps falling from his lips. His eyes refocused on the man in front of him, and he groaned softly again. “Can I...prep you?” 

 

Hux smirked, then used the crop to bat his hand away from his erection, clearly satisfied with his work. “Go on, away. That’s good. No more. And no. No, you can’t prep me.” Hux grabbed the bottle of lube from his other hand then tossed it beside him onto the couch. The crop was laid down next to it a moment after. “I told you. You don’t get to touch. Do you not think I was planning ahead?” 

 

Hux spread his legs a bit, reaching down with one hand to rub himself through the panties, humming out a pleased sound. With the other, he reached behind him. Kylo watched attentively as the man move his panties out of the way, then began pulling something out of himself. A moment later, he revealed a rather long and thick plug, which he plopped down onto the couch beside the lube. Immediately after, Hux straddled his lap, legs on either side of him on the seat. Kylo gasped as his cock was grabbed and guided into the man’s slick and stretched hole. A groan was drawn from his throat, long and drawn out.

 

“Big boy,” Hux whispered, settling down fully with a moan. “You just fill me up so nice. My big boy.” Those leather gloves trailed down his chest, stopping to play with his nipples. Kylo moaned as Hux rolled them between his fingers, pulling on them slightly. Slowly, Hux began to move his hips, looking into Kylo’s eyes as he did so. His hands abandoned his now sore nipples, traveling up to his shoulders. Hux used them to brace himself as he began to move faster, fucking himself harder on Kylo’s cock. 

 

Kylo moaned, his eyes shutting for several moments as he tried to stave off his swiftly coming orgasm. Hux wasn’t even getting started on him yet. He couldn’t come now; it would be pathetic. Hux shifted his hands up further, grabbing into Kylo’s hair, twisting the strands around his fingers. Letting out a moan, Kylo canted his hips up as much as this position would allow. Pleasure was washing over him, drowning him, and blocking out all rational thought. Without thinking, he grabbed onto Hux’s waist, easily beginning to move him faster. Lifting and dragging him down, Kylo let out a sharp breath. “Yes, fuck!” 

 

The hands in his hair disappeared, and Hux slapped him hard across the face. Remembering himself, Kylo let go of him, putting his hands back on the cusion. Another slap landed, and he ducked his head down shamefully. “Sorry, General.” He looked at him through his lashes, trying to look smaller than he actually was. 

 

“What did I say about touching me?” he asked, frowning. “Look at me.” He grabbed a handful of hair, jerking Kylo’s head up straight, looking him dead in the eye. “Tell me what I said. Repeat my exact words.”

 

“You said I only get to touch you how you want me to,” Kylo whispered, finding it hard to hold his gaze. He frowned, biting his tongue to keep himself from saying more. He whimpered, canting his hips up a bit. “Can we just keep going. I said I was sorry.” 

 

“That’s not enough and you know it.” Kylo rolled his eyes, moving his hips a bit faster. He didn’t really much care for the lesson right now, just thinking about his release. “Did you just...roll your eyes at me?” Mistake. Hux shoved up onto his knees, Kylo’s dick sliding out of him. He stood back up, using the hand still buried in his hair to wrench Kylo forward. “Come on, you. Come on, bad boy. Get up to your feet and follow me.” 

 

It took Kylo a moment to get up: a moment and another painful tug to his hair. Then, he stumbled after the man, awkwardly bent at the waist and being dragged. He heard the door to Hux’s bedroom swish open, and he was pulled through it, mostly being led by the click of heels and a few pulls to his hair. The strands were being used like a leash, and he could hardly keep up with the man due to the position he was being dragged in. Suddenly, Hux let go, leaving Kylo able to finally straighten up. He kept his head bowed low, not wanting to be struck again for defiance. 

 

“You certainly like to use that mouth of yours, don’t you Ren?” Hux asked him, turning toward him slightly. He motioned toward the bed, then watched as Kylo quickly moved forward to lay across it. “You snark at me, roll your eyes, and then think you’re going to get away with it. You think that I really need you that much? I have toys that are bigger than you, sweet boy. How would you like it if I rode one in front of you, made you watch me?” 

 

Kylo shook his head. “Please, no. Please, sir. I need to be inside you again. You make me feel so good. I promise I’ll be good for you. I promise you, sir.” Kylo licked his lips, feeling his cock dribble out some precome onto his stomach. He whined, needy and wanton stretched out on the bed. “Ride me, please? I want you to dominate me.” 

 

“Of course that’s what you want.” Hux shook his head, then slowly slid onto the bed above Kylo’s head. He looked down at him, smirking red lips and an evil glint in his eyes. “No. First, you’re going to show me just how much you love my ass.” He scooted forward just a bit, the bulge in his panties brushing Kylo’s forehead. “You’re going to prove how much gratitude you have for my ass. You’re going to worship me, just like you wanted. No touching still. This is your last chance. Break my rules again, and you get nothing else tonight.” Hux shifted forward all the way, settling his pert ass over Kylo’s face. “Eat me, sweet boy.” 

 

Kylo licked his lips again, then tilted his head up to bury his face between the man’s cheeks. He licked him deeply, over his rim without breaching him. He heard the soft moan this elicited, and it drove him on a bit further. He got more bold, sliding his tongue inside and thrusting it into the already loose hole. Hux’s hands braced on his chest, and he felt the man’s hips canting slowly.

 

Hux leaned forward suddenly, causing Kylo to have to lean his head up higher to continue licking into him. However, he didn’t complain, feeling hot breath against his stomach. Soon, fluttery kisses were placed along his abs. Hux moved all the way down to his hipbones, kissing him there. “Pretty boy,” the man whispered, sitting back up and grinding down against his face. “Oh, you’re such a good boy. Taking your punishment so well. You were just made to eat my ass weren’t you, sweet boy?” 

 

Kylo moaned, muffled and heavy. The heat around his face was intoxicating, and his eyes kept fluttering shut of their own accord. Soon, Hux’s grinding has his head pinned back against the mattress, his tongue still and flat against his rim. He let Hux derive his own pleasure as the man was wont to do. Kylo felt another dribble of precome escape him, falling against his stomach and beginning to cool almost immediately. 

 

After another moment, Hux moved away, sliding down off the bed. He stood up, seeming a bit more breezy than before, a contented look on his face. “Good boy. You’re such a good boy.” A thumb brushed over his lips, and Kylo let out a shuddery breath with relief. The praise went right to his cock, and Hux gave him a knowing smile. “I’ll be right back,” he said, then reached up to touch his own lips. I think it might be time to reapply. Don’t you think? I left you a nice patch of markings down there.” 

 

Kylo looked down at his stomach, seeing the smattering of red lipstains the man had left behind, and he moaned at the sight of being marked. By the time he looked back up again, Hux was sauntering off to the refresher, his ass swaying with each movement of his hips. Kylo gazed after him longingly, letting out a small whine. Hux returned, much to his surprise, with a tube of lipstick and a compact mirror. 

 

“Now, I need to get this on so that we can finish up, alright?” Hux came in, straddling his waist suddenly, laying the mirror and tube down on his chest. He reached behind him, then carefully guided Kylo’s cock back inside him. He sunk down with a low groan, his eyes fluttering shut. Kylo stared up at him with wonder, beginning to cant his hips up against him, moaning wantonly. “Now stop that,” Hux said, swatting at his chest lightly. “I told you that I have to reapply. How can I do that if you’re bucking under me like that, huh? Stay still.” He lifted a brow, staring Kylo down until he went still and tense under him. “Good boy.” 

 

“It’s so much,” Kylo whispered, moaning softly as Hux shifted on top of him. He still felt so tight, so perfectly snug. It was like Kylo was made perfectly sized to fit inside Hux’s ass. “Please...I’ve been holding out so long. Please…” 

 

“Sh, baby boy. You’ll get to come. I promise. Just let me put my lipstick back on.” Hux shifted forward, and Kylo moaned as he felt his dick slide out partway as the man moved. Hux gave him a kiss on the lips, probably smearing that brilliant red all over him, then moved back. He sunk back down to the base, and Kylo bit his lip in order to stop himself from screaming out in frustration. He curled his toes and and groaned, the exertion of keeping himself still outweighing all other sensations. 

 

Hux picked up his lipstick, pulling the cap off and twisting it up. He grabbed up the mirror as well, beginning to slowly put it on. Kylo whined at him, and Hux poignantly moved up a few inches and slid back down teasingly. “Shh, sweet boy. It’s okay. You’re doing so well.” He smiled at him, then went back to smearing that ruby red across his lips. Just as Kylo thought he was going to go insane, Hux threw the mirror to the side, then twisted the tube back down. He recapped it, then threw it over with the mirror. “Okay, sweet boy. Here we go. Can you fuck me nice and hard, just how you like? Hmm?” 

 

Kylo jerked his hips up, gasping out in relief. After that, he began to fuck up into Hux hard, gripping at the sheets and digging his heels into the mattress for traction. Hux merely sat atop of him, smirking and bracing his hands on his stomach, seemingly barely fazed by the cock ramming into him. Besides for the occasional hum or moan, Hux remained unaffected and lofty. Until Kylo rammed something inside of him that had Hux arching and moaning like a Corellian whore. 

 

The man threw his head back, his cap falling off and landing between Kylo’s knees. Hux moaned, biting his lip and screwing up his lipstick again. But neither of them minded much anymore. Kylo panted as he rocked up into him, loving the rhythm they had started. The bed was creaking and complaining of their movements, but Kylo had barely any thoughts toward it. Instead, he focused on the man over him, the way he kept moaning out exclamations, his fringe falling down across his eyes when he looked back down. 

 

“Can-can I come?” he asked, knowing that he was close. He’d been close all night. Playing around the edges of his orgasm. He’d been desperately ready as soon as Hux had stepped out in his pretty outfit, cinched up so perfectly, fit like a damn prince. And now he was slowly coming undone, beads of sweat forming along his freckled shoulders. “General! Please!” 

 

“Wait,” Hux commanded him, barely able to talk. He ran his hands down Kylo’s sweat slick abs, the leather of his gloves smearing lipstick. He gasped, then lifted himself up higher, slamming himself down swiftly. Kylo’s eyes bulged, and he had to dig his nails into his palms to keep from coming right there. His thrusts upwards became more sporadic, and he lost the ability to form words, just letting out jumbled moans and gasps and short syllables. The start of words that never had the chance to form. 

 

Hux came hard, spilling into his panties. Kylo could tell he was spent by the way he stiffened, sinking down on him with a shaky exhale. And Kylo whined, trying to get his attention. His toes curled, desperate, wanting. He clawed at the sheets, biting down hard on his lip as he fought off the mounting wave. “Come for me, sweet boy.” Kylo screamed, spilling up inside him. He arched off the mattress as much as he could, his cock shooting strings of cum inside the man. And when he came down, Kylo hit the mattress hard. His pupils dilated, breathing ragged and heavy, Kylo could hardly do anything but blink after the fact. 

 

He felt Hux moving off of him, the click of his heels as he stood up from the bed. However, he sat back down immediately after, reaching down to chuck off his shoes. He let them drop to the floor beside the bed, then reached behind him blindly, panting a bit himself. Kylo watched him for a moment, wondering what he was doing, before it hit him. Reaching out a shaky hand, Kylo began undoing the lacing of the corset. As it came loose, he saw Hux suck in a relieved breath. Exhausted, Kylo let his hand fall again, just watching as Hux undid the rest of the lacing and removed the corset entirely. This, too, was abandoned the floor. 

 

Hux stood, taking of his panties, making a face at the stickiness it revealed. “I’ll be right back,” he said, kicking them off from around his ankles as he moved toward the refresher slowly. Kylo shut his eyes, turning his face away and trying to let himself drift a bit. He was more successful than he first thought, jolting in surprise when he felt a wet towel pressing against his stomach. He looked up at Hux, who gently smoothed his hair down. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay, sweet boy. You can sleep. I just wanted to clean you up.” Upon further inspection, Kylo realized the man had stripped of everything, and he cursed himself for missing him strip from his stockings. Studying the floor, Kylo found the meticulous man hadn’t left everything on the floor, probably having moved it into the closet while he dozed. 

 

“Did I do good?” he asked, speech a bit slurred with his exhaustion, eyes blinking tiredly. 

 

“Yes, sweet boy. You did a marvelous job.” Hux leaned in and kissed his forehead before laying the washcloth down on the bedside table. He got onto the bed, laying down beside Kylo. “Did you like it?” 

 

Kylo nodded, turning toward him with a bleary smile. “The corset was a nice surprise. But I really liked the heels.” Hux laughed lightly at that, and Kylo blushed. 

 

“Yes, I could tell. I’ll keep that in mind. I found that I liked the heels very much as well.” He opened his arms, and Kylo moved forward to press against him. His skin had already began to cool off, and Kylo found himself feeling comfortable wrapped up against him. “Sleep, sweet boy. You did beautifully tonight. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

  
“See you in the morning,” Kylo repeated blearily, then drifted off into a dreamless, restful sleep. 


End file.
